How Did He Find Me?
by Don'tTurnYourBackOnMe
Summary: Raven left him when she caught him in bed with her best friend. He tracks her down in a new city, but how did he do it? He wants her back, but why? Please R&R. They are older than they are in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:** Look who is back! Who missed me? Haha well, I do apologize for my long absence. But, this is a short story, like I think 3 chapters at the latest amount of chapters. But, I will start updating stories later on one I have this figured out again. So as I would always say, please R&R. Also, I'm a little rusty since I haven't posted in a long time.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, but I wished I did. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been months since they last saw each other. They broke up months ago and she left her friends because she couldn't bear to see him be with the only girl friend she had.

They were together secretly for three years, and when she saw him in bed with her, she used her powers to break the two apart. She remembered the conversation they had, which ended very ugly.

* * *

_Nine months ago_

_"What the fuck is this?" Raven screamed, seeing her boyfriend and only girl friend naked, the sheets messed up, and clothes thrown everywhere in the room. Nightwing grabbed his boxers, pulling them on and tried to calm her down. _

_"Raven, this is not what it is." _

_"Well then what is it supposed to be? You were fucking my best friend, well, my ex best friend! You are naked and so is she. Explain what it is supposed to be!" Raven screamed, objects flying around in her black aura, some exploding in the air. _

_"Raven, please calm down."_

_"No, I won't calm down! I just caught you in bed with her! When we were together for three years. Three fucking years!" Raven yelled, holding up three fingers as she yelled at him._

_Nightwings chest started puffing, making Raven notice. _

_"Raven, I tried to be nice. But, I need to say this. Yeah, I have been with her. For three two months!" Nightwing yelled. _

_Raven's eyes widened, tears forming as she crushed the paper in her hand, her black aura encasing it and ripped it into shreds. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there were four eyes, and they were glowing red._

_"If that's how you feel, then fine! Be with her. I'm through with you." She spoke, her voice more evil and it frightened Nightwing. He reached forward, trying to touch her._

_"Raven, please. I didn't mean it." He said, reaching for her as more objects exploded. A scream was heard in the room, making him look and see Starfire with small glass shards in her arm._

_"Raven, stop! You're hurting Starfire." He screamed at her, making Raven turn back to her normal appearance, the tears falling down her cheeks. Raven slowly backed away from the room, seeing him help Starfire on her feet._

_When Nightwing looked back, she was gone._

_And the next day, she was gone._

* * *

_Present_

Raven turned the TV on, seeing the headline appear on the screen as the person spoke on the screen.

"And breaking news. Nightwing and Starfire of the Titans have just broken up. Rumor has it that he is searching for an ex-girlfriend of his. But, we can all hope in the future that they'll get back together." He said, showing a photo of Nightwing and Starfire torn down the middle.

She sighed, turning off her TV as the door opened, showing her roommate Alexis come into the room.

"Hey Rae." Alexis said, placing the groceries on the counter and began putting away the groceries. Raven walked over, sitting on the stool and grabbed the bottle of water Alexis handed her.

"Still no baby yet?" Alexis asked, making Raven place a hand on her stomach, which was swollen since she was eight and a half months pregnant. Raven shook her head as she opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Have you heard? That no good ex-boyfriend of yours just broke up with the girl you said he was cheating on you with." Alexis said, placing a bag of strawberries in the refrigerator.

Raven nodded her head, placing her feet on the stool next to her as she continued drinking the water. When Alexis was done, she grabbed the tea kettle from the cupboard and put water in it. She then placed it on the stove turning on the heat and let the water start to boil.

Raven got up very slowly, her feet swollen as she waddled to the couch, followed by Alexis with a bowl of popcorn. Alexis turned on the DVD player, placing in a movie and sat down next to Raven.

* * *

Nightwing sat on top of the rooftops, looking down at an apartment complex and saw a figure walk by. He inhaled a breath, feeling his heart race.

_Raven, I hope you can forgive me. I want to be apart of our child's life. _He thought to himself, pulling out a photo in his secret pocket of his suit.

He stared at the ultrasound photo, seeing the little face on the photo. He carefully folded it, placing it in his pocket.

He jumped off the roof and landed in an alleyway. He quickly changed his clothes, leaving the alley with a t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes on and headed to his hotel that he was staying at.

* * *

"I'm going to bed now Raven, I have work in the morning." Alexis declared, turning off the movie and TV as Raven got up, more liked pushed herself up and headed to her room.

She entered her room, looking out and saw a shadow on top of a roof. She watched it fall from the roof.

The next second, she saw a man walk out, making her gasp as she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes. She leaned against the window pane, covering her mouth which was in an O shape.

_Why is he here? Did he track me down? _Raven thought to herself as he turned the corner.

Raven shrugged it off, getting into bed. She turned the light off and settled into bed.

But in a few hours, her life changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Tell me, what did you think? Please R&R. I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:** I hope you liked this so far. This is just something that will help me get used to typing FF again. I need to get my skills back. So, please R&R. And enjoy this new chapter. I was also watching the rest of the UNM and Boise State bracket play. By the way.  
"Everyone's a Lobo! Woof, woof, woof!" Yeah, you can tell which team I'm for cause I'm from that state. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Raven and Robin.**

* * *

Raven woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach, groaning as she clutched on to her belly.

She felt a gush of water come out of her, making the pain become unbearable for her. Raven closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears in as another pain passed her by. But, another pain came through, making her groan more loudly than before.

Raven heard a frantic knock on the door, and the next minute Alexis came in, seeing Raven sitting up in bed and holding her stomach, tears coming out of her eyes and groaning as another pain went by.

"Shit, Raven, can you stand up? If can't I'll an ambulance. Did your water break?" Alexis asked, rushing towards her and checked the bed, which was soaked from her water breaking.

Raven tried getting out of bed, but couldn't and collapsed on the bed.

Alexis ran out of the room, grabbed her phone by her bed and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" An operator answered.

"Hello, my friend's water just broke. She is in labor and I asked her to try and stand up so I can drive her to the hospital. But she can't and we need an ambulance right now." Alexis said, keeping her voice calm and cool as she spoke.

"Tell me your address and an ambulance will be there shortly. But I want you to stay on the line in case she gives birth and the ambulance hasn't showed up." The operator said.

"1167 Ridgeway NE. Apartment 123." Alexis said, going into Ravens room and put the phone on speaker.

"An ambulance is on it's way. Can you please look between her legs and see if you can see the head appearing." The operator spoke.

"Rae, I'm sorry, but can you spread your legs so I can see if the baby's head has starting appearing." Alexis said.

Raven nodded, spreading her legs and tried to pull off her underwear. She opened them and let Alexis see.

Alexis turned on the lamp, looking and saw a bit of hair coming out.

"I can kind of see the head." Alexis said, standing up.

"Alright. We have been informed that the ambulance is approaching your place. Would you mind going out there and show them where to go?" The operator asked just as the sound of sirens were heard.

"Rae, I'll be right back. I'm going to show the paramedics where to come." Alexis said, standing up and ran out of the room, heading towards the entrance.

Just as Alexis appeared, she saw two paramedics come out of the ambulance with a gurney.

"This way." Alexis yelled, holding the elevator doors open as they came into the building. When they came into the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator started making it's way up.

* * *

Raven sat in bed, another contraction coming by. She screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach and let more tears fall down from her eyes.

Raven reached down between her legs, feeling the head coming out.

She heard the door open, the voices of Alexis and two others were heard from the living room.

Then, her bedroom door opened, letting her see the paramedics come in.

They approached her, the female paramedic getting on her knees and checked in between her legs.

"She's 4 centimeters dilated. We need to get her on the gurney and to the hospital." She said, making the other paramedic nod.

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to stand up. But only for a short moment and get on the gurney." She asked, making Raven nod as she got up, crying out in pain but got on the gurney.

They pushed her out, strapping her in as they left the apartment.

Raven laid on the gurney, feeling another pain pass by.

"Miss, how far apart are your contractions?" The male paramedic asked, pushing the down button for the elevator.

"I don't know. Probably ten minutes apart." Raven spoke, biting on her lower lip to try and not cry out in pain.

The elevator dinged, making them push the gurney into the elevator. The male pressed on the lobby button, the doors closing and they started going down.

When they reached the lobby, they pushed Raven out and headed to the ambulance, where another paramedic was waiting to help them load her into the vehicle.

After they got her inside the ambulance, someone closed the door and they began on their way to the hospital. Raven let out another groan, making the male paramedic check his watch.

"She is now seven minutes apart. We need to hurry now!" He yelled, moving to the front and tapped on the window, signaling the passenger to tell the driver to speed up.

During that time, another paramedic checked over her blood pressure and checked her heartbeat. When she finished, she looked over a chart and checked Raven again, seeing the head appearing more.

The ambulance came to a stop, making someone open the door and help get the gurney out.

Raven groaned again, seeing the view go by and the next thing she knew, she was in a delivery room.

"Hello Ms. Roth. According to Hannah, you are now nine centimeters dilated. You have a fighter in there." He commented, grabbing a blanket and threw it over her legs.

"Already? I've been in labor for only two hours." Raven asked, suddenly snapping as to why she was ready to deliver her baby.

_Being half demon, it helped speed up the labor. That's why I was in pain, my demon side was speeding up the process. _Raven thought as she adjusted the blanket, Alexis bursting through the door.

"I heard you were ready to deliver." She said, her brown ponytail flying behind her as she ran up to Raven and held onto one hand.

"She is. In fact, I believe she is now fully dilated." The doctor spoke, putting on scrubs, gloves, and a face mask as a nurse came into the room.

"Raven, on the count of three, I want you to push. 1...2...3." He counted, his hands ready as Raven gave a big push.

After she finished her push, she leaned against the back, breathing heavily and sweating, making her violet hair stick to her face.

"Raven, that was great. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push." He instructed.

Raven nodded her head, feeling another contraction come on. The doctor saw her face scrunch, getting ready to get the baby.

Raven groaned, squeezing Alexis' hand as she felt herself push.

When it passed, Raven leaned against the backrest.

The silence was broken by a wailing sound, making Raven's eyes tear up as her baby cried.

"Congratulations, you have a new son!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please leave a review.**


End file.
